<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耳洞 by Anklebone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358500">耳洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone'>Anklebone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X玖少年团</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>光凡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>耳洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>郭子凡还是没狠下心去打耳洞。</p><p>对外的说法是怕以后拍戏不方便，但其实他自己明白，真的是怕疼。<br/>怕和忍是两回事。要是意外受伤，郭子凡当然不会呼天喊地，嘴皮子一咬闭着眼就熬过去了。不过要让他自己下了决心去遭罪，那他肯定是不会的。<br/>网上资料也查了不少，百度上随便一搜，几千万条“打耳洞疼不疼”一类的问题就摆到他面前。想到害怕的人又不只他一个，郭子凡心里有了点安慰。</p><p>这茬事其实早该被他抛到脑后，不打耳洞的人有那么多，连淘宝商品选项都多了个耳夹款，郭子凡不会为了不重要的想法纠结到把自己逼到死胡同。<br/>至于为什么又翻出来，还是一点幼稚的心事。</p><p>-<br/>夏之光对自己下手挺狠。这是对方从泰国回来时，郭子凡第一次看见贴上头皮的寸头和手臂上的纹身想到的。后来才知道脚踝上又加了个，红黄一大片，郭子凡看着都觉得牙根酸软。</p><p>不过仔细回忆一下，早就有迹可循。<br/>俩人还是床上摆着娃娃，会为了谁肌肉线条好看一点而争吵起来的年纪，夏之光就去打了耳洞。路边那种小店，十块钱还附赠一个艳俗的彩钻耳钉，“咔嗒”一声过去身上就算落了个消磨不掉的标记。<br/>小伍回来之后还在聚会上感叹，说他都准备好纸巾给擦眼泪，结果光光纹身时咬着牙一声都没吭。郭子凡当时也跟着笑，脑子里想的却是耳钉穿过那一刻夏之光捏紧他的手。<br/>要是我去，会不会再借给他一只手啊。郭子凡问自己，但没能等到答案就醉了。</p><p>其实那时候郭子凡本来也想跟着弄一个的，都坐椅子上消好毒，夏之光突然就从后面勾住他手指：“凡凡，要不，咱们不打了吧。”他回头看见的是难得的认真，不明所以但心底着实松口气。<br/>离开时老板娘脸上的表情不太好，为此夏之光特地多挑了东西。三个耳圈，同样大小。老板娘还问小伙子不凑成两对啦？他们都没说话。<br/>再往后好像是因为质量太劣质，黑色掉了漆丑得要命，夏之光收起来不知道放在哪儿，郭子凡没再见他戴过。</p><p>夏之光不怕疼，对自己也不上心，耳洞刚打好就蹭来蹭去。两个人当时还是室友，耳洞烂了夏之光就找郭子凡可委屈地喊疼，他只能拿着棉签一点点往上涂红霉素软膏，歪歪扭扭耳廓上都蹭了几块，夏之光也不嫌弃。忘了是谁路过说一句：“嚯！凡凡受伤了光光护着，这回倒反过来了。报恩呐？”<br/>人走了话却留下，两个人坐一起挺尴尬的。夏之光只低着头，郭子凡握着手里的棉签也不知道下一步怎么做才好。过了一会夏之光才小心翼翼和他说：“凡凡，我不是为了这个找你的。”郭子凡点头，手里上药的动作不停。他想说我又不是为了这个才管你，真到嘴边又硬生生给咽回去。</p><p>他和夏之光当过几个月的室友，床拼在一起，偶尔早上醒了两张脸就是面对面。夏之光睡觉有多不老实他太清楚了，郭子凡对自己说好不容易给上完药，不能白浪费。他觉得自己没往心里去，可肩膀贴着肩膀睡，对方一翻身他就睁了眼，半夜醒几次都不够。连着几个白天都昏昏沉沉，夏之光抓着他问是不是躲在被窝打游戏，他想起来夏之光睡得打小呼噜的样子，恨得在对方腰上抓几把。<br/>夏之光挠挠后脑勺，最后还是冲他傻笑，说：凡凡今晚我哄你睡。他回：滚。</p><p>郭子凡自认不会照顾人，也懒得揽事。但在夏之光身上他好像就总不由自主多几分心思。他像是只蜜蜂，明明知道总要喂蜜给人家，偏偏先要吓唬吓唬对方，不愿意把需求说出来，却在悄悄地失望。他把一切想到最坏，只为了避开在途中失去的风险。<br/>幸好是夏之光，郭子凡想。没有被尖锐的刺赶跑，不想要获得什么，他还没有把阴暗全露出来，夏之光就先忙着把自己的一切摆到他面前来拥抱他。</p><p>-<br/>采访被问起项链有什么意义，郭子凡很轻松地回答说什么意义都没有。其实他没有说谎，中二时期搞的东西找不到起源。有意义的从来不是项链本身，郭子凡是在用项链留住一些记忆。<br/>他是个喜欢大步向前迈的人，只不过他是怀揣着沉重的一切往前走，不曾遗忘，不曾停歇。</p><p>和他一样，夏之光的项链也跟着他很久。不一样的是夏之光的项链意义很重，对他也真的起到作用。那夏之光恋旧吗？郭子凡想了想，喜欢自己这么久，应该算是吧？然后他就打了几个哆嗦。</p><p>除了项链，郭子凡有个三角耳夹，那是他和夏之光唯一的同款。<br/>买耳夹的时候夏之光伸头看他手机一眼，在数量上按了个加号。郭子凡看他一眼捏了下他耳垂，问他这不是有耳洞。夏之光闷闷不乐地回他：“那赵磊还有耳洞呢！”一下子被顶住，郭子凡索性直接下单。<br/>想当然认真戴的只有他一个，夏之光也戴过，只不过从来都没和他的在同一个场合出现。</p><p>啊，他俩一起出现的场合屈指可数。想到这里郭子凡狠狠往嘴里塞饭，身后两个女孩子在抱怨：“异地恋太难了，你考虑清楚。”郭子凡差点转身赞同你说的对啊！他和夏之光的聊天刚刚以不欢而散为结尾，缘由只不过是错失了一次在机场相见的机会。但要真正说起来这又好像不能称之为是症结所在，两个人聚少离多，沟通的时间太少而模糊不清的误会又重重叠叠压在上面。异地恋所有的问题都在这一次爆发出来。<br/>夏之光最后一句是“你不喜欢我了”，就算三秒之后撤回郭子凡也看得一清二楚。他当然知道对方一时冲动又因为后悔才收了回去，但他心里情绪翻滚得实在厉害，不止气恼。<br/>我不喜欢？屁。</p><p>坐在小饰品店的椅子上，郭子凡心里隐隐泛出来一点后悔。冰凉的消毒纸片在耳朵上擦几下，把火气压下一度。他一个人坐在这里，没有夏之光，更没人会握住他的手。<br/>店主转身装钉，郭子凡坐在高脚椅上晃来晃去。夏之光最后一句话在他脑子里闪现无数次，气话归气话，有时气话才最真实。他一路上也没太想明白自己到底是哪里没做对，才让夏之光觉得自己不喜欢他了。<br/>店里的电视上演着狗血偶像剧，郭子凡不太看这些，就有一茬没一茬听着。<br/>“你一点都不喜欢我——”<br/>“哪里不喜欢了？你要什么我……到底哪里不喜欢？”<br/>“可你从来不说。”<br/>最后一句话微弱到不可闻，台词功底差得要命，郭子凡却猛地抬起头。</p><p>他一直都用自己的想法来谈这场恋爱，藏起喜欢，不强求回应，努力让自己显得不那么患得患失。他理所当然觉得夏之光也是这样，却忘了对方的蓬勃生机也是需要爱来滋养。<br/>店主刚装好仪器走过来，他从椅子上蹦下来道歉：“对不起，我这次…先不打了。”</p><p>回去的路上，聊天界面一下子传来好几条语音消息。郭子凡没打开听，按着键盘发送：我没能打耳洞。<br/>页面上方“正在输入中…”变换好几次，最终过来不过几个字：别打，会疼。<br/>郭子凡笑一下，按下语音键：“不要。下次打了，得你给我涂药才行。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>